


Evaluations (the Paperwork Remix)

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Documentation, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret Thatcher, seen through many eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluations (the Paperwork Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2975) by Stars. 



> Thanks to my lovely betas, Akamine_chan and Wintercreek!

[Teacher's notes on Meg Thatcher, class 4A]

Very bright girl, does well in most subjects. Attentive in class, does her homework on time. But I'm afraid she doesn't fit in very well with her peers. She must have a hard time with her mother gone, but I wouldn't worry so much about that if she only had more friends. She's never said anything about it, and when I ask her about it, she shrugs it off and says she doesn't need any help. She's got a stiff upper lip, that girl. Have tried to drop hints to her father about her social situation, but so far no luck.

***

Winston will be fine after some rest, Mr Thatcher! He got here in time for us to get the chocolate out of him. Your daughter Meg was overcome with guilt that she had left three bars of chocolate where he could get at them, and it seems that she asked the neighbor to drive her here with the dog when she couldn't get hold of you. Quick thinking, that. She's asked lots of questions about his state, including ones that I couldn't have answered without going into the biochemistry of theobromine. But I'm sure she'll take very good care of him now, and I'll bet she won't leave chocolate lying around again.

Veronica Chen, at the Blue Star vet clinic

***

Recommendation of posting for Cadet Margaret Thatcher

Margaret Thatcher is one of the foremost cadets in her troop. It is obvious that she has a head for studying, and indeed, that seems to be what she herself thinks of as her main asset. It's true that she excels at theoretical subjects, but merely theoretical knowledge isn't what makes the most brilliant officers. And I would suggest that Cadet Thatcher also shows signs of uncommon talent in other areas, such as strategic thinking and leadership. Her performance on the team roleplaying exercises, where she emerged as a natural leader among her peers, was most interesting. She has also shown signs of political acuity.

I would suggest that Cadet Thatcher be posted to Ottawa after her graduation, where she might have opportunities for advancement, and where the RCMP might make the most of her considerable talents.

Charles Tillman, Depot

***

Recommendation regarding Margaret Thatcher's request for transfer

Margaret Thatcher has served as my subordinate for eight months. She is a capable officer, for a woman, but in my opinion she lacks the drive and ambition that would make her a suitable candidate for further promotion. She performs her assigned duties well, but does not recognize and seize opportunities for advancement.

I would recommend her for an administrative position, or perhaps a position in one of the smaller consulates.

Henri Cloutier

***

[Pencil drawing of a nude woman stretched out on a bed. Her long dark hair is in disarray; she looks relaxed and sated, with a small smile on her face.]

[Letter accompanying the drawing.]

Paris, 23 Mai 1996

Ma chère Meg,

il y a peu de temps, j'ai pensé à toi en retrouvant ceci.

J'ai la conviction que tu aurais pu faire mieux que gardien de la paix. Je n'ai plus eu un modèle et une muse comme toi. Mais tu as suivi ton chemin et c'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi.

Je t'en prie, garde un bon souvenir de moi,

ta,  
Pierre

[English translation:

My dear Meg,

I found this the other day and thought of you. I do believe that you are wasted in law enforcement--I have never had such a model and muse as you were. But you went your own way, as I knew you would. Remember me fondly,

Yours,  
Pierre]

***

[Note from Constable Benton Fraser to Inspector Margaret Thatcher]

Sir,

I beg leave to reprimand myself for the dreadful state of my uniform following the apprehension of several suspects today. I am aware that in my capacity as an officer of the RCMP, I am a representative of the Dominion of Canada and of her Majesty the Queen, and as such, it is regrettable that I appeared in the state that I did, especially in front of the French ambassador.

If I may explain: I deemed it more important to apprehend the suspects than to worry about appearances. The chase took Detective Vecchio and me through pouring rain, a venue where a game called "paintball" was being played, and then down into the sewers, which were rather full on account of the rain.

But I am glad to inform you that we did indeed maintain the right.

Yours,  
Constable Benton Fraser

[Answering note from Inspector Margaret Thatcher to Constable Benton Fraser]

Constable,

There is no need to reprimand yourself. Be assured that when you need a reprimand, I will supply it.

Inspector Thatcher

***

Inspector Margaret Thatcher's role in the matter of the Russian submarine, where she coordinated and the action that led to the capture of two dozen international terrorists, has brought her to the attention of the Service. It is my opinion that we might do well to recruit her. In Chicago, she showed an understanding of international diplomacy, and there was also the matter of the runaway nuclear train, where she performed well under considerable stress.

We've done extensive background checks on her, and have found nothing that would leave her open to suspicion. She has no significant other and no family dependents, and it seems to me that her qualifications (and her own ambitions) make her a good candidate for international missions. The relevant files are attached for your consideration.

***

[coded transmission to the headquarters of the Secret Service]

The regime is in an increasingly unstable position. This is not openly acknowledged, of course, and outwardly everything seems the same. Certainly the newspapers don't report anything, but they are all loyal to the regime. Funds are becoming scarce, partly because one of the major ministers absconded with his personal (or stolen) wealth, and partly because of the current trade embargo.

There is discontent in the army because of delayed salaries. In the best case scenario, this might lead to widespread desertion and the downfall of the regime with minimal loss of blood. In the worst case scenario, the regime might become desperate and come down hard on any dissenters.

I believe no one has any suspicions regarding me, but Plan B is ready should I have to leave the country. Until then, I will continue to observe, and await orders.


End file.
